


The Agent & the Analyst, Part 7: The Blackout

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: bodyguard [7]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a surly government analyst and Jared is the bodyguard that always smiles.<br/>Also for the <a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">cottoncandy_bingo</a> prompt <i>Candles</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent & the Analyst, Part 7: The Blackout

Jensen’s alarmed by the hum of machinery dying down as the lights shut off and the TV zapping off along with the game station. He whines, first thinking of losing his progress in the game, and then he realizes that he’s stuck in the pitch black dark of his study and whimpers in agony.

“Jared!” he calls out, ignoring the slight panic in his voice. 

There’s no response and Jensen counts out silent seconds and keeps his ears sharp for any errant sounds. 

He’s sure everything’s okay. There’s no chance someone got beyond Jared. It’s been nearly three months and Jensen is still alive and kicking (with Jared, hah). There’s no way there’s something suspect about the power suddenly going completely down. 

Jensen gets up from the couch and tucks the venetian blinds down a few inches to peak outside. The guest house is dead and there are no lights in his periphery. He normally can’t see his neighbors thanks to plenty of shrubbery around the edges of his lawn and the fencing, but it’s probably fine. It’s just a power outages, sure.

Still, Jensen feels his stomach flutter with worry. “Jared?”

His nerves get worse when he can see a shadow move outside. A few knocks by where Jensen remembers the cables run along the outside of the house, and Jensen is wondering how bad it really is.

The back door opens and footsteps move through the kitchen and to the living room. Shit, whoever it is, they know their way around the place and that’s worse. The steps move to the hardwood of his dining room and he considers going to find them.

No. The stupid people in the movies always do that and 99.9 percent of the time they’re dead in a minute. The other 0.1 a percent are normally still freaked out to discover a friendly face coming to check on them. He’s not up for a scare of any kind.

Even if this is pretty tense right now. 

The footsteps draw closer then a hard knock of metal is followed by a “God damnit!”

Jensen smiles; there’s Jared. Jared is in the house and likely just walked right into a kitchen chair, proven by the sound of its legs scrapping against ceramic tile as he probably slides it back into place. 

“Jensen?”

“In here.”

Jared sighs and sounds rather pathetic when he asks, “In where?”

“The study.”

“Are you okay?” Jared asks, closer than before.

“Should I not be?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jared replies quickly and Jensen curses the blackness. He so wants to see Jared’s expression right now to appropriately understand just how screwed he is – or isn’t. Hopefully, he isn’t.

“It’s just the power that’s out,” Jensen excuses away. After a second, he adds, “Right?”

“I think so,” Jared says, now inside the room. “I checked the perimeter and it’s all clear.”

Those are business words, which tells Jensen that Jared isn’t taking any of this lightly. “So that was you outside just now?”

“Yeah, why?”

Jensen sighs in relief. “Nothing. Just … I heard something out there and I thought it might’ve been someone else.”

“How long ago?”

“Just before you came inside.”

“Did you hear anything else?” Jared asks tightly, and still, Jensen isn’t comforted by the sound of his voice. Or the fact that he can’t see him, or that there’s so much space between them in the room. “Do you remember anything from before the lights went out?”

Jensen feels foolish to have been pissed about his game ten minutes ago. He admits to it all anyway. “No, I was just slayin’ dragons, killing stuff … you know …”

Jared chuckles and it’s a comfort. “So, the usual?”

“Yeah, that.”

Jared’s feet shuffle on the carpet and Jensen imagines Jared turning in helpless circles, which is a fun thing to picture. “I should’ve brought my flashlight.”

“I’m sure I’ve got something around here,” Jensen says, instantly distracted by sorting through the drawers of the desk beside him. He navigates the spaces by the feel of his hands and finally comes across a box of tea lights his mom had given him. He remembers they’re lavender; she said the scene was good for stress relief. He figures they can both use that at this moment.

Another drawer down and he uncovers the long-abandoned Zippo lighter from his days-ago smoking habit. He frowns as he thinks it over, wondering what Jared would think if he were still a smoker. It’s the first time he’s really worried that about someone he’s been involved with, and somehow that feels like a major thought to have now. 

Jensen clears his throat, while attempting to clear his mind, and moves to kneel near the coffee table. He shuffles on his knees and hesitantly feels through the air until he finds the edge and sets the box down.

“What was that?” Jared asks, sounding frantic, as he shuffles closer. “Jensen?”

“Ow,” Jensen groans when Jared steps on other hand. 

“Oh, sorry.”

“Yeah.” Jensen spreads a few tea lights on the table and lights them up, instantly glad there’s a low glow helping his eyes adjust. “There, now we’ve got something.”

As Jensen shifts back to sit, Jared continues standing and Jensen can now see how he rocks on his feet. 

“You can sit down,” Jensen insists.

Jared looks back out the doorway and swallows. Jensen admires the roll of his adam’s apple in the shadows flowing over Jared’s smooth neck, and he has to smile. But it freezes when he realizes Jared still isn’t going to join him and is flexing his fingers in and out of his palm. “I should probably check the rest of the house.”

Jensen’s chest goes tight and his tongue feels thick in his mouth with worry. “For what?”

Jared glances down at him. “Just to be sure, and stuff.”

“Stuff?” Jared nods oddly and Jensen further asks, “Everything’s okay, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

The supposed reassurance sounds hollow and Jensen moves to get to up then Jared waves him off. 

“No, you can stay here.”

“If you think something’s wrong, I don’t want to stay here. Alone.” Jensen laughs awkwardly. “I’d kinda rather be with my bodyguard.”

Jared checks his phone and bites his lip. He finally drops to sit, crossing his legs like Jensen. On the outside, Jared looks completely comfortable to be folded down on the carpeting with just a few tiny lights flickering around them. But by now, Jensen can tell Jared is concerned and on high alert for his protection. 

“For all the times you don’t want me out of your sight,” Jensen says airly, “and you’re gonna leave me alone in the middle of the slasher flick. Bad call, man.”

“I’m not leaving you alone. I’m here now.”

Jensen tips his head. “Begrudgingly.”

Jared lightly smiles. “If you want me here, then I’ll be here.”

“I definitely want you here.” Jensen leans forward and gently rubs Jared’s knee then keeps his palm over the bend of the joint. “You can’t leave me now, buddy.” Jared chuckles, finally seeming to relax, and Jensen smiles. “If you do, and something happens to me, I will haunt you until your own death.”

“You’re not going to die,” Jared says immediately. 

“’Cause you promised me?” Jensen jokes with a quick slap to Jared’s shin. He then finds himself fiddling with the fabric of Jared’s dress pants, thumb flicking over the tight crease down the middle of his shin. 

“That and because I’m awesome at my job.”

Jensen brings his eyes up to Jared’s and suddenly loves how the candlelight waves across Jared’s face. The sharpness of his jaw is softer in shadows, his nose and cheeks, too. His eyes, though … they’re glossy and warm as he watches Jensen in return. “You really are. You’re very good at every kind of job.” To make his point, Jensen pushes his tongue inside his cheek. 

“Careful now.”

“The way I see it,” Jensen says softly, “With the power out, so are the cameras and microphones.”

“I guess you have a point.”

Jensen smirks. “Of course I do. I’m kinda smart.”

Jared returns the smart look and seems to reluctantly nod. “Kinda, yeah.”

Jensen pinches Jared through his slacks, and laughs when Jared yelps and shoos his hand away. 

“Okay, fairly smart,” Jared corrects. “If you were real smart, you wouldn’t pick on your bodyguard.”

“But then what would I do with my day?”

“Lament your sorry skills as a dragon slayer?”

“Hey!” Jensen argues with an easy punch at Jared’s knee. “I totally like killed five of them before the power zapped me out of the game.”

“Now, I know what killed means, but what’s ‘like killed’?”

Seeing Jared completely loose and joking makes Jensen feel warm. And bold, because he murmurs, “Oh, funny guy,” and leans forward to kiss Jared.

Jared instantly responds with his mouth moving against Jensen’s with his hand cupping Jensen’s face. Jensen slips his tongue between Jared’s lips to stroke Jared’s, and his skin heats up as his abdomen tightens. He’d love to push himself forward, force Jared to the floor, and take full advantage of the power outage. They don’t get these moments with an eye on them in every room except the bathroom. It’s getting awkward escaping to the brightly lit, white-tiled room that offers them little in the way of ambiance. Here, toned down with low lighting and little noise, it’s the perfect setting to really take the moment and …

Then Jared makes a small noise and slips back. His hand stays put, though, fingers softly sweeping over Jensen’s cheek. “We really shouldn’t,” he whispers. “Just in case something’s still running.”

Jensen pouts like the selfish child he can be. “You’re no fun.”

“I know.” Jared pouts with him in sympathy. He runs his thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip, eyes stuck on the movement, and Jensen puckers his lips against the pad of Jared’s thumb. It’s nice when Jared’s chest rises with a sharp inhale of quiet breath, and Jensen knows that Jared’s rethinking his no. 

Wood cracks in the dining room and Jensen flinches as Jared flips up to his feet. He’s gone a second later, leaving Jared in a hazy quiet.

Jensen’s phone rings loudly from the table beside the couch, again making Jensen jump. 

“Don’t answer that,” Jared says from another room, once again alarming Jensen know that he’s got his senses running high.

“What is it?”

“Stay there,” Jared demands, his voice disappearing further into the house. 

Jensen stumbles to his feet, knocking the side of the coffee table and the candles flicker madly, casting awful shadows across the walls. He gets to his phone and doesn’t recognize the number. He ignores the call to stop the harsh electronic chimes then sucks in air and holds it as he tries to hear anything outside of his heart pumping wildly in his ears. 

Footsteps return to the kitchen and Jensen quietly whines. This is ridiculous, and stupid. The power’s out and Jensen is standing alone in a candle-lit room while his boyfriend-slash-bodyguard is stalking the empty house. 

“Jared? Come on,” Jensen insists. “It’s an old house. Floorboards creak.”

The footsteps stop just outside the study and Jensen is sure his heart does, too. He hears heavy, staggered breathing, but no Jared. His feet move of their own power even as his brain is screaming _stay put, don’t go anywhere!_

Slowly, he gets closer to the doorway and leans to the side to see into the dark kitchen. His eyes don’t adjust immediately. One more step forward and he can make out the shape of a man that is decidedly not a tall, broad-shouldered agent. 

He walks backward, but he doesn’t get far. A large canvas bag is tossed over his head and a wide fist pops him right in the nose. The pain makes him drop back to his ass and a foreign object knocks him out.


End file.
